


小草稿

by oudemiao



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudemiao/pseuds/oudemiao
Summary: 一个小脑洞：假如当初是源gay在外面录vlog，哥哥其实在浴室和管管ooxx的前提…………的草稿故事！！！预警：是草稿，还是复健的草稿！所以篇幅较短质量不高！纯粹分享一下的娱乐产物qwq
Kudos: 4





	小草稿

源gay举着手机直播房间格局的时候，瓦不管正在浴室里洗澡，似乎已经进去了半个多小时，却还没有出来的征兆，本着还是让魔人团的每个人都露个面的原则，源gay还是敲了敲浴室的门，

“瓦不管，你在吗？”

磨砂玻璃隐约能看到瓦不管的半个人影，里面的水声大的吵人，瓦不管元气的声音正好恰到好处的响起，

“我在！咋啦？”

源gay总觉得哪里听起来不太对，一时却有讲不出这种违和感。

浴室里交叠的人影由于角度的缘故只露出一个，老白被瓦不管按在垫了浴巾的洗漱台上，他的双腿被迫对着面前的小孩大张着，下面早已被瓦不管玩/弄得狼狈不堪的小/穴还恋恋不舍的吞/吐着瓦不管的性器，老白的脸早被浴室的热气熏成了淡淡的粉红色，这会正被深埋在他体内的玩意折磨的小声喘/息着，瓦不管一边回应着外面源gay的喊话，一边却还在大开大合的操/干着他下/面的小/嘴，他被瓦不管搂在怀里，身体却还随着瓦不管大力的动作微微颤抖，偏生这小孩似乎就是不想让他舒坦，一边发了狠的抽/插着他下面/湿/漉漉的小/穴，一边还故意凑在他的耳边，研/磨着他敏/感的耳垂笑道，

“哥哥，你似乎很紧张嘛~是怕和我做/爱的样子被看待吗~不过想想也是，他可是开着直播呢，几家的粉丝都聚在他的直播间，要是这个时候哥哥你叫出了声，那几家的粉丝可就都知道哥哥你那动听的叫/床声咯~”  
一边说着一边却还故意加大了下身撞击的力度，老白本就被瓦不管没下限的骚/话羞得满脸通红，下身敏/感的软肉又忽然被恶意的蹂躏按压，他几乎克制不住的呜/咽出声，双手也扒紧了瓦不管的后背。

瓦不管颇为享受的欣赏着老白隐忍的可怜模样，那张漂亮的脸蛋此刻涨得通红，汗水混合着泪水和唾液顺着脸颊淌下来，他的下面夹/得死紧，险些就把瓦不管直接逼得缴械/投降了。似乎是起了故意逗/弄的坏心眼，瓦不管假意要就此放过怀中的人，他一边慢慢拔出自己的性/器，一边大声地同源gay喊着话，但就在怀中人慢慢放松下来的瞬间，他狰/狞的性/器再次瞄准了老白那块栗子大小的软/肉，几乎是带了点恶狠狠的意味顶/住老白的前/列/腺，接着便是又/快/又/狠的长驱/直入。

老白根本没得反应，他被忽然大力的抽/插刺/激的猛的仰头，眼神几乎瞬间就放了空，偏巧意识却还残留着些许，警告着自己不能叫出声来，瓦不管则是一边揉/捏着老白充血的乳肉，一边带着狠劲的操/弄着他下面贪/吃/淫/荡的肉/穴，外面的源gay还在大大咧咧的问着瓦不管知不知道老白去哪儿了，瓦不管听罢说是他想想看，实则却是凑到老白的耳边，带着点调笑的意味询问怀中几乎要被逼疯的老白，

“白哥哥你说说看，你去哪儿了呢~”

以为瓦不管是要自己说话，老白吓得整张脸蛋都惨白了，只是拼命摇着头挣扎，企图从瓦不管的怀里挣脱出来，瓦不管自然不会给他这个机会，他耐心的等着老白湿/漉/漉的下面慢慢吐出他的半截性/器，又在他喘息的瞬间狠狠顶/入，被蹂/躏的几乎肿起来的/敏/感/点次次都被瓦不管体贴的照顾到，胸/口的乳/肉也被瓦不管含入口中用牙齿细细研/磨，胀/痛和刺/痛伴随着电流般的快/感当即就顺着神经直冲脑海，老白被瓦不管这么恶劣的玩/弄了几次，终于是没了挣扎的力气，只能趴在瓦不管的肩头带着点哭腔的哼哼求饶，瓦不管却还是执着的询问着方才的问题，

“你可以告诉我，”使坏的小孩笑着说，

“然后我再告诉他。” 

说着却是忽然加快了身下抽/插的速度，本来刚刚缓过一口气的老白完全没有反应的时间，立刻又被卷进了新的情/潮之中，下身狠/艹他的性器几乎要顶进了他的肚子里，瓦不管次次整根拔出，又碾着他的前/列腺整根顶/入，老白几乎被捅的翻了白眼，泪水和津/液克制不住的糊了一脸，身下几乎逼疯他的快/感却丝毫没有缓和的征兆，他颤抖着搂住瓦不管的肩膀，几乎带着点可怜巴巴的意味用他染着哭腔的小奶音求着饶，瓦不管却还惦记着他的答案，早被/快/感/和/情/欲/填满的脑子只好艰难的转了转，终于得出了一个似乎还算合理的答案，

“我去……哈啊……我去买吃的了……嗯啊啊……我去给你们……唔啊……买吃的了……”

瓦不管奖励似的亲了口老白红润的唇，笑着说了句乖孩子，接着便大声的回应了源gay的问题。

听着外面的脚步声终于逐渐远了，瓦不管猛的把老白从洗手台上抱了起来，身下的肉/棒因为体位的变化一下子进入了一个新的深度，毫无防备的老白几乎瞬间就低低的叫出了声，被抱起来所造成的失重感使老白下意识的夹/紧了下面的穴/肉，瓦不管却在这时加大了操/干的力度和速度。

老白被顶的上下晃动，透明的/淫/液/被/性/器/大片大片的带出来，又被囊/袋大力的拍碎在他的臀/瓣上，下身几乎逼疯了他的/快/感夹杂着一波接着一波滚烫的情/欲瞬间就传过了他通体的神经。这种时候，什么尊严矜持早被艹/飞到了九霄云外，他现在满脑子就只想沉浸在这场醉生梦死的情/爱之中。感觉到瓦不管/抽/插的速度越来越快，老白只觉眼前一片白光，下/身已经尽数射在了瓦不管的小腹上。   
瓦不管却丝毫没有射/精的欲/望一般，甚至更加大力的蹂/躏起了他还在因为射/精而不断痉/挛的可怜穴/肉，本就因为射/精而格外敏感的小/穴哪受得了这样的刺/激，老白当即就给这周身游走的剧/烈/快/感逼出了眼泪，他颤抖着凑到瓦不管的耳边，几乎是完全放下了面子的哀求他停下，但话未出口就被下身又快/又狠的抽/插揉的稀碎，只剩几句断断续续又夹杂着哭腔的呻/吟溜出嘴边，

“不要……哈啊……不要了啊管管……好爽……唔啊……我受不了……嗯啊啊……受不了啊……！”

瓦不管却在这时放慢了抽/插的速度，凑到老白耳边低笑道，

“别这么绝情嘛白哥哥，你刚刚不是说要给我们买饭嘛~我现在就饿了呀，这不是，想你下面给我吃嘛~”

被瓦不管忽然冒出来的荤段子烧的脸蛋发烫，老白埋着头呜咽了一声，就再不吭声了，瓦不管倒不在意老白的倔强，他有的是办法让他的白哥哥开口求饶。就着性器还半/插在老白体内的姿势，他把老白重新放回了铺着浴巾的洗手台上，接着趁人不备，将老白的下半身直接呈M型交叠了起来。也不管身下人低低的惊呼，就直接就着这个羞/耻的体/位一捅到底。

老白的小/穴早被/操/开了，一察觉到肉/棒的挺入便层层叠叠的包裹上来。已经给玩/弄得胀痛不堪的敏/感/点被瓦不管恶意的戳/刺/操/干/，烂熟得媚/肉更是被粗大的性/器带的微微外翻，又随着大力的顶入被搅得七荤八素。老白才刚刚射/过/精的身体立刻就又起了反应，哪怕他再不情愿，诚实的身体却还是随着瓦不管凶猛的操/干动情的起了舞，他的身体熟透了。  
电流般的快/感和热浪般的情/欲一波接着一波的涌进他的脑海，他的意识就像暴风雨里的一叶小舟，浮浮沉沉看不到一丝清明，意识昏昏沉沉的看不真切，只觉得恍惚上一秒还在天堂，下一秒又被扯进地狱，几乎逼疯他的快/感和来自下/体的刺痛轮番攻击着他敏感的神经，瓦不管更像是要逼出他最为放/荡/淫/乱的一面一般，时而发了狠的蹂/躏他的前/列/腺/，时而大开大合的整根贯/穿他湿/软的穴/道，老白下意识的拼命挣扎着，他哑着嗓子哭叫，又抬脚去蹬压在身上的瓦不管，可惜现在的他浑身上下哪还有一丝力气，于是软绵绵的一脚当即便被身上人大力拽住，接着便就着他的脚踝将他的双腿拉的更开，下面淌满了淫/液还在大口吞/吐着瓦不管性/器的淫/荡小/穴当即便暴露无遗。老白羞得慌忙就想合拢双腿，奈何脚腕被人大力的钳制着，下面那处已经被玩弄的狼狈/不堪的小/穴/还被身上人相当粗暴的操/干着。一时间，老白的耳边只剩下淋头哗啦啦的水声，肉/体拍击的啪啪声，以及自己一声高过一声的隐忍的喘/息。

他只觉得浑身每一处皮肤都敏感的要命，瓦不管随便触碰他通体的哪个地方都能产生几乎逼疯他的快/感，而就在他颤抖着濒临射/精的边缘时，这人竟然恶劣的直接掐住了他的性/器。下/体射/精的快/感被硬生生的逼停，老白被这突如其来的折磨刺/激的奶声奶气的哭叫了一声，而后又不得不软下嗓音求他。他太了解自己这个腹黑爱人的性子了，平时又乖又怂活像条没断奶的小奶狗，但一上/了/床就凶狠的翻脸不认人，不把他折磨的哭着求他就绝不会停手的。  
瓦不管也快到极限了，老白染着哭腔的哀求和喘/息成了他最好的催/情/剂，他按着老白的脚腕就着这个姿势大力的整根/拔出整根/顶入，甚至拽过老白的手腕叫他来摸自己顶进他身体的肉/棒形状，来摸他们身体湿漉漉的交/合/处，老白被羞的低声呜/咽，却又在他忽然凶猛的攻势下溃不成军，只能发出一声接着一声幼猫一般夹杂着哭腔的哀叫呻/吟。到最后过/载的快/感和情/潮/终于完全侵占了老白混沌不堪的脑神经，他给爽的叫都叫不出了，一口气也给顶的支离破碎，只能像条被抛上岸的可怜鱼儿一般，大口大口的喘/息/呜/咽着。他的性/器涨得青紫，精/液回流的痛楚和电流般剧烈的快/感在他的身体里碰撞，接着又交缠着涌进他的脑神经，老白已经分不清他是痛的多一点还是爽的多一点，只能全凭本能的扭动腰肢配合瓦不管的动作。

下/体的快/感一次比一次剧烈，老白甚至感觉瓦不管已经捅进了他的喉咙口，他呜咽，挣扎，又被瓦不管按住艹/的更狠，通体的快/感一齐聚集在了他胀痛的性/器上，又合着精/液回/流的痛感涌向全身。老白的身体绷得死紧，就连脚趾都爽的蜷缩起来，仿佛身上的人再使劲一点，他整个人就要完全崩溃掉了。

看着老白那张被欲/望/折/磨的意乱情迷的小脸，瓦不管俯身就去啃他的唇，一副誓要撬开他的贝齿，将他整个人吞吃入腹的狠劲。老白的脑子已经完全叫欲/望支配，此刻满脑子只有射/精的欲/望/。他激烈的回应着瓦不管的舌/吻，又伸手去推瓦不管握着他性/器的那只手，理所当然的推不动，瓦不管却像是故意要惩罚他的不专心一般，下/体的阳/具忽的整根/拔出，然后对准他的骚/心开始又快又狠的操/干/顶/撞。老白这下子是真的叫他玩/弄的动弹不得了，本就敏/感/至/极的软/肉哪受过这样的欺负，当即便诚实的将全部过/载的快/感反应给了通体的神经，老白被/操/得惊声尖叫，呻/吟却被瓦不管通通吞了下去，最后只剩被快/感逼出的泪水混着汗液阴/湿了半张脸颊。瓦不管却在这时忽的凑到了他的耳边，似乎十分认真的问他，

“白哥哥，你说我的下/边，好吃吗~”

理智分明早就被主人抛到了九霄云外，老白此时却下意识的想跟瓦不管回嘴，话语几乎没经大脑就一股脑的涌了出来，

“你哈……下面……你现在……哈啊……明明是在吃……唔嗯……我的下面吧~”

话音未落就感觉瓦不管脸色一沉，老白再想后悔却已为时已晚，他眼见着他家小孩冲他冷笑了一声，接着一只手就捏上了硬挺的乳/尖，另一只手也熟练的寻了个皮筋勒到了他性器的根部。

“我吃你的下面？白哥哥，你就还好感受一下，到底是谁吃谁的下面吧~”

说罢也不顾老白无力的呜咽挣扎，当即便碾着他的骚/心一捅到底。而后更是变着花样的去倒/弄/折/磨他已经给艹/肿的软/肉，身上的快/感本就过了载，偏生瓦不管还故意揪准他的/敏/感/点不放，放在他胸前的那只手也熟练的揉/捻着他敏/感/胀/痛的乳/尖，两处敏/感/点剧烈的快/感很快便交织在了一起，老白的意识几乎瞬间就被推上了云端，而后却又被下/体精/液回流的剧痛生生拽回现实。瓦不管甚至故意去撸/动他已经胀痛不已的柱/身，连着两个囊/袋都一并照顾到。但积攒起来的快/感却得不到发泄，只能转化成剧烈的痛楚电流般刺/激着他敏/感的神经末梢。

瓦不管太了解他身体的每一处敏感点了，本就被玩/弄得烂/熟的身体很快便在瓦不管暴风雨般的攻势下溃不成军。老白拼命摇着头哭叫，已经哭哑了的嗓音奶生奶气的求着瓦不管放过他，瓦不管却是权当听不见，甚至就着老白开口求饶的当更加狠厉的撞在他栗子大小的那块/软/肉上。老白被顶的一口气都喘不上，他的身体随着瓦不管大力的抽/插下意识的颤抖，两眼几乎放空了似的盯着天花板，泪水止不住的往下淌，样子被动的有些可怜。瓦不管这才放缓了抽/插的速度，温柔的凑到了老白的耳边，就像每一对热恋中的情人那般，耳鬓厮磨的轻声问他，

“白哥哥，所以你告诉我，咱俩到底是谁吃谁的下面呢~” 

已经被瓦不管玩/弄得近乎崩溃了的神经立刻便做出了正确的回应，

“哈啊……我……我吃你的……唔啊啊……管管的肉/棒……唔唔……很好吃……咕唔……慢点……嗯啊……求你……咿呀！”

老白夹杂着哭/腔的求饶几乎成了最好的催/情/剂，他的尾音打了个旋，带着点可怜巴巴的小奶音，差点把瓦不管的魂都勾出来。偏生他本人还丝毫没有一丁点自觉，身体就像打开了某个开关，小嘴叭叭的停不下来。那些淫/秽的荤段子被他奶声奶气又染着哭腔的声音讲出来，加上他脸上一副醉生梦死的可爱表情，瓦不管真恨不得就这么把人囚禁起来，以后随时随地的艹/他，每时每刻的艹/他，让他这可爱而诱人的样子只对他展现出来，让他只能躺在自己身下哭着叫着被艹/射出来，那些隐秘的性/幻/想被老白诱人的求饶和哭喘通通勾了出来，瓦不管的脸颊滚烫，脑子里似乎只剩下了一个想法，

“艹/哭他，然后让他完全属于自己。”

他几乎发了狠的凿进老白的穴/道，活像个打桩机一般又快又狠的贯/穿/他，又故意抵着他的前/列/腺拔/出来。透明的淫/液被瓦不管大幅度的动作带的飞溅出来，又被囊/袋/拍成一片片的碎沫。老白已经完全发不出任何声响了，他徒劳地挣扎，又大张着嘴费力的喘/息着，下/体剧烈的快/感已经渐渐麻木，反倒是肉/体/碰/撞的钝/痛一下一下的刺/激着他的神经。瓦不管暴风雨般的攻势就像漩涡一般，轻松的卸掉了他浑身的力气，甚至于呼吸都被强硬的遏制住了一般。他的身体被顶的向前挪动，却又在拔出了半截性/器的时候被掐住腰肢生拽回来，他双眼放空的低声哽/咽，又夹杂着奶音断断续续的哭/喘，一口气吊在胸/口上不去也下不来，被/操/开了身体却还遵循着最原始的欲/望，随着瓦不管发了狠的抽/插/动/情的翩翩起舞。

最后小孩终于是在新一轮大力的冲/刺中射/了出来，滚烫的精/液一股脑的浇在了他的敏/感/点上，他的下/体也在同时被猛的放开，老白只来得及仰着脖子局促的哭/叫一声，就被下/体/释/放的剧烈快/感爽的上翻着眼睛昏死了过去。由于姿势的缘故，他射/出的那一股股稀薄的/精/液/尽数溅在了他自己的脸上，有些甚至射在了他微吐的舌尖上。瓦不管这才缓缓的拔出他的/性/器/，宛如一个刚吃饱的孩子一般，餍足的抹了一把老白哭花了的脸蛋，这才怜惜的抱起已经不省人事的人儿去浴缸里清理干净。

门外的兄弟们似乎是吵闹着要出门买点东西，叫他知会一声老白，瓦不管笑着说好，低头又亲了一口老白微/肿的嘴角。

有什么关系，反正同居的时间还长着呢…… 


End file.
